Chapter 225
is the 225th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the others are amazed about how striking the Heart Kingdom looks, Finral wonders where they should dock the boat. Suddenly a voice tells them just to continue going forward, which Mimosa notices who that voice belongs to. The voice introduces himself as the director of spirits, Gadjah, and that he has been charged with guiding them. Gadjah tells Mimosa that it is good to see her again since her last visit, which Mimosa replies that it is good to see him too and that she is happy that Gadjah remembers her. Gadjah explains how Mimosa was among the most popular of the exchange students, and then offers them a drink that gets sweeter the more mana that is flowing through it. Mimosa thanks Gadjah for the drink, while Noelle comments about how good it is. Asta asks Noelle to send mana through his, which Noelle decide to do it since Asta has no mana. As the boat reaches a dead end, Finral wonders were they are going to go now. Gadjah says that her majesty will bring them to where they need to go, which a stair case made of water suddenly appears. As the boat sails up the stair case, Asta remembers what Gadjah said and comments about how the stair case was the work of one person's magic. Gadjah explains how the water stairs and mist barrier, as well, are all generated from the mana zone of her majesty. As Asta says that that is awesome, Noelle wonders if something like that is even possible. Mimosa thinks about how truly wonderful the Heart Kingdom is, and that she finds it hard to believe a Devil could be here. Gadjah explains to them that since the kingdom's founding, the queens of their kingdom have pledged their devotion to the water spirit and have borrowed the power from the Water Spirit in order to protect this kingdom. Noelle comments about how incredible that one queen is able to protect a piece of a country this massive by herself, which Gadjah says that right now the queen can do it but the future remains uncertain. Suddenly Asta is engulfed by water and transported off the ship. Mimosa asks Gadjah what is going on, which Gadjah says that they need something for the sake of their kingdom's peace. Noelle says that they have to head after Asta, which Finral tells them to leave it to him. Finral tells Noelle and Mimosa to use enhancing magic to jump forward as hard as they can, which Noelle tells Mimosa to believe in their courier which Mimosa agrees. Noelle and Mimosa jump off of the boat, with Finral jumping right after them. Finral then uses one of his spells to continue to send Noelle and Mimosa closer to were Asta is being taken to. Gadjah comments about how he has underestimated them and jumps towards them. Gadjah manages to catch up to Finral and says that Finral has some interesting magic. Finral is shocked that Gadjah has caught up to them, which Noelle uses a spell to surround Finral in water. Finral then uses his magic to get away from Gadjah but notices that Gadjah is floating without using any magic. Noelle activates her Valkyrie Dress spell, and proclaims that she is royalty of the Clover Kingdom and that she will not let them bring harm to her dear friends. Finral comments about how awesome Noelle is, but suddenly thinks about how he didn't mean to say that and that he only has eyes for Finesse. Gadjah thinks about how powerful Noelle's magic is and that Noelle is without a doubt first class. Gadjah comments about how spectacular Noelle's water magic is, and comments how he should also get serious. Gadjah activates his magic and asks if they shall have themselves a match, which Noelle is confused about Gadjah's magic. At another location, Asta is transported down a hole. Once Asta reaches the bottom, he is greeted by the princess who also apologizes for the rough ride. Asta then pulls out his sword when he notices some water in the shape of a female swordsman. The princess also says that she has been waiting for him since she requires his devil for the sake of her kingdom. Fights *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah Magic and Spells used References Navigation